


Just making sure By Sophia Moon

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	Just making sure By Sophia Moon

"wayne?"Cris 的鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他爱人的胸膛。

wayne 打了个哈欠："嗯？"

"如果我们明天赢得比赛怎么办？"

"有这种可能性，是的，那么？"

一边乳头被舔舐着"然后我们会做什么？"

"好好的操你一晚上来庆祝，我猜"

然后另一边乳头也没被放过。“但是我们也有可能会输”

“那我们就做爱来安慰”

“你不会被这困扰么？我是说，输球，傻瓜，不是做爱。”

诚实的说，wayne有努力试着保持清醒，但是在他非常饥渴的葡萄牙爱人身上刚表演完三种基本的做爱技巧让他稍微有点疲倦了“那就是比赛的目的不是么？赢或者输。”

 

“但是不管哪种结果我都会被干？”

Wayne 在睡着前微笑着，手臂牢牢的环抱着Cris的身体，很高兴有一个明白自己首要任务的爱人。


End file.
